


The Deadman and The Fortune Teller

by multifandomfics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomfics/pseuds/multifandomfics
Summary: Steve Rogers needs a job.  Unfortunately, not many people are interested in hiring a sickly kid who can barley hold his own.  This leads him to Howard Stark who is looking for anyone unusual or talented to partake in his new project.  The project is far different from anything that Steve could have ever expected, however it becomes far more important to him than he could have imagined.





	The Deadman and The Fortune Teller

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kath_ballantyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kath_ballantyne/gifts).



            Steve was different.  He always had been. It wasn’t different in a good or “special” way, it was different in a sickly way.  He was sick. Sick and short. He’d been sick since as long as he could remember. His mother had said that his pregnancy was brutal and she never believed that she would make it to term.  She said he was her miracle, and it was sweet… but he didn’t feel like a miracle.

            Steve felt like a burden.  His mother would never admit it, but having him around came with its own unique set of challenges.  He knew that his medical bills were much more than his mother could handle, but no one wanted to hire him.  He was a liability. He couldn’t do any physical labor, that much was clear. As far as higher level jobs were concerned… Steve wasn’t exactly educated.  He’d finished high school and he was smart, but not book smart. Besides, hardly anyone would follow a leader who couldn’t do the work that he was demanding they do.  Still, he had to do something to contribute.

            That was what led him to Stark.  There were dozens of flyers decorating the streets of Brooklyn.  Stark was running a fair of sorts. However, he wasn’t looking for attraction hands or people to sell candy.  Stark was looking for people to be the attractions. Steve wasn’t sure how it would work, or if he would even qualify, but he needed to try something.

            Steve was sitting in the lobby of a building in Brooklyn.  There were two other people in the lobby. He assumed they were also waiting for this job interview.  He wasn’t sure how many people Stark was looking for, but if it was only him and two other applying, then he liked his odds.

            A woman walked over from inside the office with a clipboard.  “Steven Rogers? Mr. Stark is ready for you now.”

            Steve stood up and followed the woman into the office.  “Thank you, Miss…” his voice trailed off waiting for her to offer her name.

            “Lorraine,” she said with a thin smile.  She opened the door to another office and stayed in the hall.  “Good luck, Mr. Rogers.”

            Steve nodded politely as he walked into the room.  Howard Stark looked at him and smile charismatically.  Steve had to admit, he was a little starstruck standing across from the infamous Howard Stark.  

            “Steve Rogers,” Howard said as he shook his hand firmly.  “Thank you so much for taking the time to come down and see us.  Tell me a little bit about yourself! Tell me your story!”

            “It’s a pleasure,” Steve said as he sat down across from Howard.  “Really, thank you for considering me for the… position--”

            Howard waved dismissively at him.  “Please, no need to keep up with the formalities.  Nothing about this is conventional, so there’s no need to keep up appearances, Rogers.  Tell me about yourself!”

            Steve sighed.  “Well, I was raised by my mom.  Dad died when I was young. I’m sure you can tell that I’m… below average in height and weight.  Doctor’s said it’s because my ma’s pregnancy was pretty rough. I’m not sure if this,” he motioned to himself, “is what you’re looking for.”

            Howard hummed.  “Steve--Can I call you Steve?  I’m gonna level with you here, I think that we can make this work.  Why don’t we see how we can market your… condition, and hopefully people will buy.  Although… _nah,_ I shouldn’t say.”

            “What?” Steve asked curiously.

            “It’s just… I’ve brought in a few experts.  You’re not the only one applying with some… physical ailments.  These great minds have come up with something that will hopefully make us all rich someday.  If you’re interested, I might be able to come up with a signing bonus for you,” Howard baited.

            Steve looked at him quizzically.  “I’m sorry, Mr. Stark. I’m not sure I understand what you’re talking about.”

            “Call me Howard,” Stark said.  “There’s a program that we’re working on.  If it works, it could possibly cure you of your physical ailments and maybe even stronger than the average Joe.  I’m not gonna lie to you, Steve, there are some risks.”

            “Define ‘risks,’” Steve deadpanned.

            “It hasn’t been tested on anyone yet.  It’s far from ready, but I think this could be equally beneficial to the both of us,” Howard said with a charming smile.  Steve could tell that this part of Howard’s game. You couldn’t build an empire like Howard Stark’s without being a natural born salesman.

            Steve sighed.  “With all due respect, Mr. Stark--”

            “Howard.”

            “Howard,” Steve corrected himself.  “I’m not sure how comfortable I am with that.  If it’s all right, I’d rather just sign on with how I am now.”

            Howard’s smile faltered a bit but he put his arms out understandingly.  “Of course! I get it, kid. You’re just looking to make a couple of bucks, you don’t need some scientist poking and prodding you.”

            Steve nodded.  “Thank you, Mr. Sta--Howard.  I appreciate that.”

            “How about this, I’ll keep the offer on the table.  If after a little while, you change your mind, you can march right back to me and the offer’s yours,” Howard suggested.

            Steve wasn’t really interested in what Howard was selling him, but the guy was offering him a job.  He’d be foolish not to at least let him think that he was considering his offer. “Of course. I’ll keep it in mind.”

            “Great,” Howard said ecstatically.  “Let’s talk payment, shall we? The carnival is going to be ticket-based.  Customers pay a certain amount per ticket and turn in a specific amount per attraction.  You would make fifty cents for every ticket turned in at your attraction.”

            It seemed fair enough.  That could get him a lot even if only a handful of people came to see him perform.  Except he wasn’t sure what he would be performing.

            “About that.  What would my attraction be exactly?  I hardly think that people would pay money just to look at me.  I’m not short enough where it’s cool to see. I’m just not tall enough to be taken seriously.  My ailments are… mostly internal,” Steve said nervously.

            Howard got a glint in his eye as he leaned in as if he were going to tell Steve some precious secret.  “Can’t you see it now, kid? _The Living Corpse!_  People will come from all around to see this frail, albeit short, deadman come to life!  You’re gonna make us a fortune, Steve.”

            Steve frowned.  He wasn’t offended, he’d been called far worse than a ‘living corpse’ and he knew that this job would be exploiting his weaknesses, it just felt a bit dishonest.  He didn’t think he’d be putting on a lie. Still, this was his only option.

“Where do I sign?” Steve asked defeatedly.  

Howard grinned widely as he shook Steve’s hand.  “I look forward to working with you, Rogers!”

            Steve smiled uncomfortably as Howard shook his hand.  “Thank you, sir. I really can’t tell you how much I appreciate--”

            “No need to thank me,” Howard said as he sat back in his chair.  “You’ll be making me buckets of money, kid.” Howard turned back to the door.  “Lorraine! You can show our friend out and tell him where to be and when!” He turned back to Steve.  “We’ll be in touch!”

            Steve stood up as Lorraine reentered the room.  She smiled as Steve followed her out of the room.

            “I assume you know where the Stark Expo takes place, correct?” Lorraine asked.

            Steve nodded.  He’d gone to the Stark Expo with his ma almost every year.  “Yeah, it’s down by the water. It usually lasts a few days.  Doesn’t it start Saturday?”

            “Correct,” Lorraine said shortly.  “You’ll need to get there Friday in the morning.  No later than 10 a.m., no earlier than 9… Howard has a tendency to run late.”

            “I’ll be there,” Steve said honestly.  He didn’t have many other options. He needed money, and Stark was the only one willing to give him a chance.  If he wanted him there at 9 in the morning, then Steve would be there with a stupid smile on his face.

            When Friday did ultimately come around, Steve got to the site at 9 on the dot.  He wasn’t surprised that he was the first one there. The job didn’t seem too official and he wasn’t sure that there were too many applicants to begin with.  He glanced at his watch to make sure that he wasn’t too early--or late by chance. No, right on time.

            He glanced around the grounds.  It was bizarre being the only one there.  Usually the Stark Expo was flooded with people.  He had never actually stopped by before the fair started.  It felt almost wrong to be there without a crowd.

            Steve’s head snapped back as he heard someone clear their throat.  A young woman was standing there. “Are you working for Stark too?” She asked through her thick accent.

            He nodded.  “I’m Steve.” He reached his hand out to shake hers.

            She eyed him curiously before she hesitantly shook his hand.  “Wanda. What are yo-- what’s your… gimmick?”

            Steve took a deep breath.  “I wouldn’t call it a gimmick… but, I’m kind of pathetic to look at.  I guess Mr. Stark is planning on doing something with that… I don’t really know how it’s going to work out.”

            She nodded.  “I work with illusions.  Stark was impressed. That said, he could sell almost anything.  I doubt there were many people he turned away.”

            Steve shrugged.  “I wouldn’t think so, but so far, you’re the only other person I’ve seen.”

            “I’m sure that he doesn’t want us all here at once.  It’s easier to set everything up if he only works with a few acts at a time.  It’s not orientation.” She crossed her arms.

            Steve hadn’t thought about that.  It would make sense why Stark would have Lorraine give him the details.  If they were the same for everyone, then Stark could have relayed that message himself.

            “What do you make of all this?” Steve asked.

            “All what?”

            “The fair.  The Expo is always a big hit.  Why change it up?” Steve said.

            She made a face.  “I think the plan is that if this goes well, Stark doesn’t have to wait around for the Expo in order to have a big payday.  He can get a steady cash flow by keeping this around for as long as he wants.”

            Steve’s eyes lit up at that.  He hadn’t considered that this job might exceed past the expo.  That would be amazing. He could have a steady job! That was the dream.  He might be able to save up enough money to get his own place. “You really think this might go on past the Stark Expo?”

            “It’s not a sure thing,” she said.  “If it does well enough, I don’t see why not.  Stark’s not an idiot. He’s hired a bunch of people from the area.  A man with Stark’s resources could go across the globe finding as many remarkable people as he wanted.  I’d bet they’d even be more impressive than us. He didn’t. That has to be deliberate.”

            Another good point.  Steve hadn’t considered any of those points.  “But people have to like it.”

            She gave him a look.  “It’s Howard Stark. He could sell anything.  Nothing is a sure thing, but if I was a betting woman… I’d put my money on him.”

            Steve nodded.  All of these were good points.  This could be the thing he was waiting for.  A steady job, with a reliable boss. This could be a dream come true.

            “Good morning,” Howard’s voice boomed through the air.  “My Majestic Maiden and The Living Corpse! It’s so good to see you two this morning.”

            “Likewise,” Steve said as Howard walked onto the main stage.

            Wanda smiled tightly at him and gave a small wave.  “Howard. Nice to see you.”

            “How are my two superstars?” Howard asked as he jumped down off the stage and walked over to them.

            Steve grimaced.  He definitely did not feel like a superstar.  This was one of those jobs that he was doing because he had to, not because he wanted to.

            Wanda must’ve felt similarly because her eyebrow was raised.  “We’re fine. What do you want us to do? The show isn’t until tomorrow.  Do you need help setting up--”

            “No, no,” Howard said dismissively.  “None of that. I want to get an idea of what you’ve got planned for your acts.”

            Steve felt the blood drain from his face.  He had nothing planned for his act. He was skinny and sickly.  How did that become an act?

            “Mr. Stark--”

            “Howard,” Howard corrected.

            “About the act… I’m not entirely sure--”

            “No worries,” Howard said, grin not faltering.  “We’ll figure it out if either of you is hesitant.”

            “I, for one,” Wanda interrupted.  “Have a few illusions set up. I was hoping I could demonstrate and you could decide which you wanted in the act--”

            Howard waved at her dismissively.  “I trust you, Ms. Maximoff. You do your act the way you want and we’ll regroup after the first night.  If one illusion didn’t go over too well, we’ll discuss changing it.”

            Wanda didn’t look so sure, but she didn’t object.  Stark didn’t seem too concerned with any of this, so why was he putting all this money and energy into this… circus act.

            “Howard… I really have no idea what you want me to do,” Steve said honestly.  

            Howard clapped his hands together excitedly.  He pointed to Steve enthusiastically. “I’ve got big plans for you, kid.  Come this way.” Howard started walking into the expo area.

            Steve trailed behind him.  Howard was practically skipping and Steve could hardly keep up with him.  When he finally came to stop, Steve was somewhat horrified. Howard had procured an actual coffin for Steve.  What exactly had he signed on for?

            “I’m sorry, I don’t understand,” Steve said as he looked at the coffin in horror.

            Howard gripped his shoulder tightly.  “I’ve been thinking about your act, Steve.  It starts with just the coffin. The crowd slowly bustles in, they’re waiting to see what will happen.  The coffin opens, you’re lying there still as… well, a corpse! Suddenly your eyes shoot open! You slowly make your way out of the coffin and begin stumbling around!  We’ll add some pale makeup and put some bags under your eyes, you’ll need to be shirtless to get the full effect-- but you get the gist!”

            Steve stared at him for a moment, unsure what to say.  This was a job. A potentially steady job. He wasn’t asking him to do any manual labor or sexual but… something about this felt off.  It felt… wrong. Still, he agreed to do this, and it wasn’t as if he had any other ideas of his own.

            “What are you thinking, Rogers?” Howard’s grip on his shoulder tightened and Steve still wasn’t really sure what he was thinking.

            “This sure is… something,” Steve settled on saying.  “I have to admit, I’m not sure what to think. I’ve never… done anything like this before.”

            Howard nodded understandingly.  “Of course, this must all seem a bit intimidating!  I understand! This is perfectly natural! What’s concerning you with all this?”

            Steve wasn’t even sure where to begin.  The casket was a bit much, but that seemed to be an integral part of this ‘act.’  He didn’t want to rock the boat. “I wouldn’t say that I’m ‘concerned.’ It’s just a lot, and what if people aren’t interested in this.  They won’t _really_ think that I’m a… living corpse.”

            “That’s the magic of it, Steve.  They don’t have to ‘believe.’ They just have to see.  The lights will be dim, the Expo is at night of course.  They won’t even have to get a good look at you. All they’ll know is that something came out of that coffin and started walking around.”  Howard snapped his fingers suddenly. “Maybe we can get some fake chains to attach to your leg and the coffin. This way you can’t ‘escape.’  What do you think?”

            Steve blinked.  “I think that this is all… a lot.”

            Howard nodded ecstatically.  “Isn’t it, though?”

            “Whatever you think is best, Howard,” Steve said, unsure of what else to say.  He needed this job, he wasn’t about to screw it up.

            Howard beamed at him. “That’s the spirit, Rogers!  Why don’t you take some time, get used to your set.  If you want you can start rehearsing, get an idea of some things that you want to add or change to your act.”

            Steve gaped at him.  Stark wanted him to get in that casket now?  Was he out of his mind? Steve didn’t see any other options though so he just nodded dumbly as he stared at the coffin.

            “Great,” Howard said as he removed his hand from Steve’s shoulder and clapped him on the back.  He turned to Wanda. “Ms. Maximoff, allow me to show you to where you’ll be working.”

            Wanda nodded as she followed Howard away from Steve’s workspace.  Steve walked over to the coffin to inspect it. It had clearly been modified, which was a relief.  There were small holes poked through it so he could breathe. There was also a small button so that Steve could open it from the inside.  That was another relief. At least Stark wasn’t trying to kill him. As far as he could tell, he’d be pretty safe in this contraption.

            Steve hesitantly laid himself down in the coffin.  Luckily, Howard had set up a step stool for him to get in and out of the thing.  It wasn’t uncomfortable. He pressed the button and it closed on its own. Steve had to admit he felt a little claustrophobic in the thing.  He’d have to get used to that. It was still pretty dark despite the holes that Stark had poked in there for him. He felt around for the button and was able to click it with ease.  The moment it was open, Steve sat up. He took a few moments to catch his breath. New rule. He was going to have to keep his eyes shut when encased in that casket. That seemed to be his only option.  He was also going to have to make sure that he waited ample time before opening the thing. Otherwise, it wouldn’t create the same effect that Mr. Stark wanted.

            Steve grudgingly laid back down and pressed the button.  He held his breath and closed his eyes as the coffin closed again.  This was certainly better. It was pretty comfortable, and he could relax a little bit more.  Then he started counting. He figured he’d have to wait at least five minutes before opening the thing.  This way some people would just see the coffin.

            He waited and opened the casket.  Steve made sure to keep his eyes clothes and tried to keep as still as possible.  That was more challenging than he thought it would be. He’d imagined that he’d be able to keep still with ease, but he felt like he was blinking and shifting almost constantly.  It was as if the idea of him keeping still was too much for him to handle. He had to work on that. Steve laid there for he had no idea how long, until he was certain that he was deadly still.  

            After a while, he got up out of the coffin.  He was a bit stiff, which actually helped him to achieve that limping effect that Mr. Stark wanted.  That could work out in his favor. He wasn’t sure how he felt about being chained to the casket. Hopefully it would have a long range.  The last thing he wanted was to trip over the thing or bring the casket down because he wandered too far.

            Steve walked around his area a bit to get familiar with it.  He didn’t want any surprises come the next day. He just wanted to make some cash.  He couldn’t afford to mess this job up.

            “Everything all right?” Steve turned to see Lorraine standing in the entrance to his attraction.

            He shrugged.  “I guess so.”

            “Mr. Stark requests your presence at the entrance,” she said cooly.

            Steve nodded.  “I’ll be right there.”  He closed glanced at his watch.  He had been there for nearly two hours already.  He followed Lorraine out of his attraction and hurried over to the main entrance.  Stark was back on the stage. There were other people there too. They probably had later call times than he did.  Wanda was there too and she didn’t look pleased. Steve supposed that this wasn’t what she was expecting either.

            Howard grinned when he saw him.  “Steve! Everything all right? I was worried you might have gotten stuck in that casket.”

            Steve laughed awkwardly.  “No, no. I’m fine. Just trying to make sure everything’s perfect for tomorrow.”

            Howard pointed at him.  “That’s the spirit, Rogers!  I was just telling everyone to try and be here by 4pm tomorrow so we can get you all into costume and makeup.  If there are any props that we need to play around with, that should give us ample time and opportunity to deal with that.  Sound good?”

            There was some mumbling, but everyone seemed to agree.  It wasn’t as though it was really open for discussion. Stark was their boss.  He could have them come in at two in the morning if he wanted to. Steve wasn’t going to be picky on his first day.

            Stark hopped off the stage and motioned to Steve and Wanda to come over to him.  He handed them both a five dollar bill. “That’s for all the hard work you two put in today.  I promise there will be more where that came from.”

            Steve stared at it.  Five dollars was extremely generous considering that he had laid in a coffin for most of his time there.  He had been expecting fifty cents!

            “Mr. Star--”

            “Howard.”

            “Howard,” Steve gaped.  “This is too much--”

            “Nonsense,” Howard said dismissively.  “You’re one of my stars now. I take good care of my people.  Just ask Lorraine. You don’t get good quality unless you’re willing to pay for it.  Besides, I understand that this is a bit of a tall order. These aren’t conventional acts.  I appreciate what you’re willing to do.”

            Steve gaped at him.  “Thank you, Howard. I really appreciate this--”

            “Don’t mention it, seriously.  I’m your employer and you are providing a service.  After today, your money is based on the tickets that your attraction earns.  But I imagine this will seem like petty cash to you soon.” Howard grinned brightly.  “Enjoy the rest of your day. I will see the two of you tomorrow.”

            Wanda smiled tightly and nodded at him, but didn’t say a word.  She turned on her heel and walked towards the exit. Steve followed suit.  He wanted to get out of there before Stark came to his senses.

            The next day, Steve was unbelievably nervous.  He spent his whole day agonizing over everything that could go wrong.  What if the casket didn’t open? What if he couldn’t breathe? What if he started coughing when he was supposed to ‘dead?’  Those and many other thoughts consumed his thoughts as he prepared for his first day on the job.

            He showed up early, arriving around 3 p.m.  He wasn’t the first one there this time. There were a few other people there already--people that Steve hadn’t met yet.  He wandered past some of the other attractions to make his way to his own. He caught a glimpse of a few of the acts. There were some acrobats, archers, magicians, and all other sorts of acts. Steve was certainly beginning to feel out of his element.  He had gotten closer to his attraction when something caught his eye. Tarot cards.

            Steve wasn’t a believer in psychics, but he’d always found them to be incredibly interesting.  As certain as he was that it was all a scam, these psychics always seemed to convince people. Steve had heard a lot of his mother’s friends raving about how gifted some of these psychics were.  Maybe he was being ignorant. Maybe there was something to it.

            He tore his eyes away from the psychic’s cards as he continued to his coffin.  He just wanted to prove to Mr. Stark that he could do a good job. He was taking a chance on him and he appreciated it.  Steve finally made his way over to his work station when he saw it. His uniform. It was a slim tunic that left absolutely nothing to the imagination.  He was less than thrilled with it. That said, he wasn’t exactly in a position to be picky. He shed his clothes and put on the ridiculous garment that Howard had picked out for him.

            Someone cleared their throat and Steve turned to see Lorraine standing there.  “Howard sent me to teach you how to do your makeup.”

            Steve nodded.  Howard had mentioned something about that.  He was grateful, since he had no idea where to start with that.  

            She led him over to a different area of the Expo area.  There were other members of the acts and attractions getting ready over there.  Steve sat down in front of a mirror and Lorraine handed him a few pieces of makeup.  

            “This,” she motioned to some eye makeup that she had in her hands.  He’d seen his Ma wear some of that on special occasions. “Is going to help make your eyes look dark and sullen.  We’ll put that on last.”

            She took out some powder and began putting it on his face.  “This will make you look pale and sickly. You know… more so than usual.  It’ll add to the effect.”

            Steve fought the urge to roll his eyes.  He knew that he was short and sickly. He didn’t need reminding.  She then took the eye makeup and spread it around his eyes. “Viola,” she said with a smile after a few moments.

            Steve didn’t know what to think.  He certainly looked… dead. He knew that was the point, but it was weird to see himself like that.  “Wow,” was all he could manage to say. “Thank you, Lorraine.”

            She shrugged it off.  “Don’t mention it. Go get ready.  Stark is going to check in on everyone before it all starts.”

            Steve nodded as he headed off towards his area.  As he approached the coffin he heard someone let out a low whistle.  Steve’s head shot back to see who it was, he was uncomfortable enough in the outfit.  He didn’t need anyone making fun of him.

            It was the fortune teller and he was… well, he was gorgeous.  His coffee colored hair and his deep blue eyes made Steve practically blush.  He didn’t care how good looking the guy was, Steve wasn’t going to be made fun of.  “Got something to say?”

            He let out a small predatory laugh and bit his lip.  “There are a lot of things I’d like to do with you, doll.  Talkin’ ain’t one of them.”

            Steve was taken aback.  Was this guy actually hitting on him?  No one hit on him. Ever. Especially not guys like this.  A guy like this could sleep with anyone he wanted. He had to be poking fun at him.  “Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up.”

            “Who’s laughing, sweetheart?” He asked as he folded his arms.  “I like what I see.”

            Steve rolled his eyes.  “You’re hilarious.”

            He frowned.  “I’m not joking.”

            Steve huffed.  “Right. A guy like you interested in a guy like me--”

            “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” He asked.  “I’m no liar. I like what I see, and I go after what I like.  If you’re not interested, then tell me to fuck off. Don’t accuse me of anything.”

            Steve gaped at him.  “You really expect me to believe that you’re interested in me?”

            His face fell a bit at that.  “Is that really so hard for you to believe?”

            Yes.  Steve didn’t say it aloud but it was impossible for him to believe that this Adonis standing in front of him was actually interested in him.

            The stranger moved closer to him and leaned to whisper in his ear.  “I don’t play games, doll.”

            Steve shuddered as his lips grazed against his earlobe.  He pulled away and turned abruptly, walking towards his area.  He was here to work, not get into a fight or… whatever with this guy.  

            “Fine,” the guy called after him.  “Run away, I guess. It’s not like you owe me an apology or anything.”

            Steve didn’t respond, he just continued walking.  He wasn’t about to get into a fight and lose his job on the first day.  He had to prepare for the Expo, anyway.

            Steve spent some time stretching.  He was going to be cooped up in that stupid coffin for a long time, he didn’t want to get too stiff.  He glanced at his watch. The Stark Expo would be starting soon. Steve looked at the chain that was dancing around his ankle and he attached the other end to the casket.  He tugged on it to examine how far he could walk around without causing the box to fall on the ground. He took a deep breath as he climbed into the large coffin. He made sure to keep his eyes closed.  The last thing that he needed was to feel claustrophobic. He pressed the button and listened to the coffin shut on top of him.

            Steve focused on his breathing and tried to listen to see if he could hear people filing into his attraction.  He was having a hard time determining where the noises were coming from. He thought he heard people in the tent, but he couldn’t tell for certain.  They could easily be outside the tent as well.

            After what felt like an eternity, Steve pressed the button to allow the coffin to open up.  He heard a few gasps, and it was harder than Steve expected not to laugh at that. They knew that they were coming to see ‘a living corpse.’  There was no way they thought they would just stare at a coffin for the whole night.

            He slowly sat up and groaned.  He internally cringed at that. It might have been too much.  Stark didn’t want him moaning around like some mummy. Still, what else would a dead man have to say?  There were more gasps and a few shrieks as Steve gradually stood up from the casket. He looked down at the chain that dangled from his ankle, making sure he didn’t get tangled up. If he tripped it would probably make for a comedy rather than this horror show that Stark was pushing for.

            Steve limped around the pseudo stage and was surprised to see how many people had actually come to see him.  It was daunting. The small tent had been filled to capacity and it looked like there were some people waiting to come inside and see with their own eyes.  

            He heard some chatter as he kept moaning and limping around the space.  People were certainly interested in him. It was the only time anyone had ever paid him much attention.  He wasn’t sure how to feel about it.

            “Look at how skinny--”

            “And pale--”

            “He might really be dead.”

            Steve tried not to let the comments bruise his ego.  He knew that this was what they were going for. He knew what he had signed up for.  Still, it stung. It took all his energy to bite his tongue and not go on about how alive he really was and how that hot fortune teller had just been hitting on him not two hours prior.

            A few people filtered out, allowing more people to enter in and take a look at Steve.  They seemed just as horrified as the people before and it just made Steve feel like shit.  This was how people felt when they saw him. He was a gross, sickly corpse that people were disgusted by.

            After a few hours, Howard made his way over to Steve’s tent and closed the flaps.  He waited for Steve’s audience to file out, before he ecstatically clapped Steve on the shoulder.  “You’re raking in the dough, kid! You should see the line you have out there.”

            Steve hummed uninterestedly, he just wanted to go home and sleep.  He wasn’t sure how much of this criticism he could take. He thought he could handle people looking at him like he was some freak.  He wasn’t sure anymore.

            “What’s wrong?  Talk to me, Rogers,” Howard said seriously.  “You should be thrilled, you’re leaving here with a boat load of cash tonight!”

            “I am,” Steve lied.  “I’m thrilled. It’s just--this is a lot.  There are so many people and…” his voice trailed off.

            “And,” Howard prompted him.

            “And, I just didn’t expect to be something people wanted to see,” Steve said.  It was half true.

            Howard sighed.  “It’ll take some getting used to, but you’re doing great!  Listen, I’m going to tell the ticket taker here that you’ve got thirty more audience members before you’re done for the night.  The expo is closing up soon, and then you’re going to need to get changed and then I’ll cash out the tickets you earned.”

            Steve smiled tightly at him.  At least it was almost over. “Thanks, Howard.”

            “Don’t mention it.”  He waved dismissively at him.  “Just get a good night’s rest once you get home.”

            Steve nodded as he looked back at the coffin.  He hoped in it and closed himself inside. He could make an entrance once more that night.  He could do this. It was a job. He needed the cash.

            When the night was finally over, Steve put his trousers on and began wiping the make up off his face.  He walked out of his tent and glanced around. There were still a few people wandering about the expo. Steve was sure they would be filtering out soon enough.  He saw the fortune teller and watched in curiously. He was sitting with someone at his table. Tarot cards. He was reading some tarot cards.

            Steve saw something.  He couldn’t believe it.  The fortune teller had another set of cards that he was switching as he did the reading.  He was showing people what they wanted to see rather than what the card actually said.

            Steve’s eyes narrowed as he walked over.  The fortune teller was grinning as he shook the hand of the people he had just swindled.  Steve waited until the people were out of earshot before he snapped. “You’re a fraud.”

            He snorted.  “And you’re an actual corpse?”

            Steve glared at him.  “People know that I’m not a zombie when they enter my tent--”

            “So?  Most people don’t actually believe in this stuff anyway,” he said indignantly.  “Look around, doll. No one here is what they say. It’s a performance. We’re giving the people what they want to see.  You think anyone wants to see the death tarot card? They all want to know that they’ve overcome something or will experience success in the future.  I just put on a smile and tell them exactly that. It’s no different than you putting on makeup to look like a deadman.”

            Steve crossed his arms but didn’t argue.  He had a point.

            “That’s the second apology you owe me, doll,” he said as he crossed his arms.  “How about you let me take you out for a drink instead.”

            Steve stared at him.  He really was serious.  Steve was hesitant, but after the night he’d just had, he could use a drink.  “Okay. All right, we can get a drink.”

            “Seriously?” His lips curled up into a smirk.  “I thought you were gonna fight me on that, dol--”

            “Steve.”  He stuck his hand out.  “My name is Steve.”

            He shook it.  “James, but my friends call me Bucky.”

            “Bucky,” Steve said as he released his hand.  

            “After we get out cash from Stark, we’ll get out here?” Bucky asked.

            Steve nodded.  He and Bucky walked together over to Howard who was chasing out tickets.

            “Rogers, Barnes,” Howard said as he handed each of them a large wad of cash.  Steve gaped at his. $200. That meant that 400 people had come to see him. He couldn’t even fathom it.  He’d never made this much money after one night’s worth of work.

            Bucky must have been impressed with his own earnings too because he let out a low whistle.  “You sure this is right, Stark? It seems a bit hefty.”

            “Are you really questioning my math?” Howard joked.  “Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth, Barnes.”

            “Ready to get out of here?” Bucky asked.

            Steve nodded as Bucky took Steve’s hand and led him out of the expo.  They walked a few blocks before they made it to the bar. They sat down at a table and Bucky ordered them two beers.

            “Tell me about yourself, Steve.”  Bucky leaned in, like he was trying to listen closely to what Steve had to say.

            “There’s not much to tell,” Steve said honestly.  “I’m just some sick kid who needed a job.”

            “Bullshit,” Bucky said teasingly.  “Everyone’s got a story, Steve. What’s yours?”

            Steve gave a half shrug.  “I wanted to be an artist--”

            “Don’t have the talent?” Bucky asked as the waiter brought their beers over.  “Or couldn’t afford the expensive hobby?”

            “It doesn’t exactly pay well,” Steve said honestly.  “It doesn’t really pay anything.”

            “Ah,” Bucky said.  “Life kind of sucks that way.”

            Steve nodded.  “Yeah. It’s not like anyone is willing to hire me.  They take one look at me and know that I’ll probably be out sick a lot, and that I can’t handle the manual labor and they don’t hire me.  Stark took a chance on me.”

            “Seems like he’s doing a lot of that.”  Bucky took a swig of his beer. “I think most of us would be on the streets if it weren’t for Howard Stark.”

            Steve raised an eyebrow.  “Strong guy like you? I’m surprised you’re not working down on the docks or something.”

            Bucky shook his head.  “I’ve got a bum arm.” He nodded to his left arm.  “It’s essentially useless. I can’t lift more than a pencil with this thing.  

            “Really?”

            He nodded.  “Polio. I beat it, but it fucked with my arm.  I’m lucky that’s all it was.”

            “I’ve still got it,” Steve said honestly.

            Bucky grimaced.  “That’s tough.”

            “I get by,” Steve said.

            Bucky laughed.  “Yeah, your tent was pretty busy.”

            Steve nodded.  “It really doesn’t bother you?”

            “What?”

            “The fact that we’re… lying to all these people for money,” Steve said, looking down at his shoes.

            He laughed.  “Does a man enjoy a harlot any less because her moans aren’t real?  Steve, we’re well paid prostitutes. We just don’t sleep with the audience.  We give them what they want. That’s our job. How we feel or who we really are be damned.  That’s the job.”

            Steve took a sip of his drink.  “I guess so.”

            “Look, if you and I were having a conversation and if I mentioned that I read palms and tarot cards, and then I deceived you, that would be different,” Bucky said.  “If you told me that you’d died and woken up afterwards, then that would be different. What we do down at the expo… that’s just us putting on a show for fun. If people believe it, that’s on them.  I never once told anyone today that I was an actual fortune teller, and you know what… no one asked me either. They just want us to give them whatever it is that they want. That’s our job.”

            “I never thought of it like that,” Steve said honestly.  It wasn’t like anyone was asking to see his death certificate.

            “Can I ask you something?” Bucky said as the waiter came back with two more drinks for them.  “Why did you think I was pulling your leg earlier?”

            Steve laughed.  “C’mon. You know why.”

            Bucky shook his head.  “I don’t.”

            Steve motioned to Bucky.  “Look at you, and then look at me.  It’s safe to say that you could be with someone much better looking than me.”

            Bucky smiled sadly at him.  “From where I’m sitting, it’d be pretty hard to find someone better looking than you.”

            Steve felt his face flush.  He still wasn’t entirely sure that Bucky was actually interested, but at this point, he had no motivation to lie.  “Do you want to get out of here?”

            Bucky licked his lips and nodded slowly as they stood up.  Steve led Bucky to his small apartment. He was thrilled that he’d gotten paid.  He was sure that he would’ve had to move back in with his ma if he hadn’t gotten the job.

            “It’s not much,” Steve said honestly.  “But it’s mine.”

            Bucky shrugged.  “I think it’s pretty nice.”

            “Thanks,” he said.  Suddenly, he became very aware of his situation.  He had brought a stranger into his apartment. He’d never done anything like this.  “Can I get you something to drink?”

            Bucky shook his head as he began to lurk closer to Steve.

            “You sure?  I’ve got water and some coffee--”  He was mumbling nervously.

            “No thank you,” Bucky said softly as he inched even closer to Steve.  

            “I can make you some te--”

            He was cut off by Bucky’s lips gently pressing up against his.  Steve practically melted into it. His arms automatically went around Bucky’s neck as the kiss deepened.  What had started off as a soft gentle kiss had become passionate. Their tongues were dancing as Bucky’s hands found their way to Steve’s waist.  

            Bucky began unbuttoning Steve’s shirt.  Steve helped by shrugging the thing off once Bucky had made work of the buttons.  Steve then began peeling Bucky’s shirt off of his torso. Bucky grinned as they separated so Steve should tear it over his head.

            Bucky wrapped his right arm around Steve and practically hoisted him up.  Steve’s legs wrapped around Bucky’s waist and he rested his arms around his neck.  He kissed Bucky deeply. He was desperate to be even closer to him.

            Bucky walked them over to the bed.  He gently placed Steve on the bed. He was looming over him as he kissed Steve’s lips sweetly.  He began pecking at Steve’s neck and began moving down to his torso. He kissed a trail down his chest until he reached the hem of Steve’s pants.  Bucky met his eyes and grinned as he kept kissing along the waistline of Steve’s trousers. He leisurely unbuttoned them with his hand and slid them off Steve at a painfully slow pace.

            Bucky resumed kissing Steve, this time paying special attention to his now exposed hip bones.  Steve’s breath hitched, it didn’t go unnoticed by Bucky. Bucky smiled devilishly at him as lowered Steve’s drawers.

            Steve began to blush all over.  He was on full display. There was no hiding anything.  What if Bucky finally realized that Steve was this horrific corpse-like creature that everyone else saw?

            Bucky didn’t seem to mind, though.  He stared hungrily at Steve as he began removing his own pants and drawers.  Steve practically drooled when he saw Bucky in all his glory. It was as if he was perfectly sculpted by God himself.  There was not a single flaw.

            Bucky was over him again, this time he was leaning over him and kissing his lips again.  They were mostly sweet, chaste kisses that made Steve’s heart skip a beat.

            “Do you have any lube, Steve?” Bucky asked, his breath felt hot against his skin.

            Steve nodded as he pointed to the bedside table.  “I have some vaseline.”

            Bucky walked over to the table and Steve watched anxiously as Bucky returned.  Bucky settled himself between Steve’s legs. He lifted Steve’s legs gingerly and coated his fingers with the vaseline.  He slowly entered Steve with a single finger.

            Steve gasped and Bucky stilled.  “You okay, doll? Want me to stop?”

            “Don’t you dare,” Steve said breathlessly.

            Bucky chuckled.  “Whatever you say, darling.”  He continued working his finger in and out Steve.  After a few minutes of that, he added as second finger and Steve hissed.  That one hurt a bit.

            “Talk to me, doll.  You all right?” Bucky asked nervously.

            “I’m fine,” Steve said.  “If I want you to stop, I’ll let you know.  Just keep going.”

            Bucky continued stretching Steve as gently as possible.  It was sweet, how delicate he was being with Steve.

            Without warning, Bucky added a third finger and Steve yelped a bit.

            “I’m fine,” Steve said, this time without any prompting from Bucky.

            “You sure?” Bucky asked, his voice was uncertain.

            “Yes,” Steve said honestly.  “I’m sure.”

            Bucky resumed his motions and slowly, but surely the discomfort was replaced with pleasure.  Steve found himself moaning at each movement. That is until Bucky withdrew his fingers.

            Steve whined at the loss and looked up at Bucky desperately.  “Buck--”

            “One second, doll,” Bucky said and Steve saw him coating his cock with the petroleum jelly.  

            Steve wrapped his legs around Bucky’s waist as Bucky slowly entered him.  Steve didn’t even try to mask the gasp that he let out as Bucky slowly eased into him. “Fuck!”

            “You need me to stop?”

            Steve shook his head.  “If you stop now, I’ll kill you.”

            Bucky laughed as his full length was finally inside of Steve.  Bucky stayed like that for a little while, letting Steve adjust.  When he did start moving, it was at a gently and slow pace. He was kissing Steve’s lips again, his tongue leisurely exploring Steve’s mouth.  Steve was too distracted to focus much on the kissing. His attention was on Bucky’s dick moving in and out of him.

            It had been ages since Steve had done this with anyone and he knew there was little chance of him lasting long.  He cupped Bucky’s face with his hands.

            “What’s up, doll?” Bucky broke the kiss and stopped his movements.

            “Nothing’s wrong,” Steve said as he tried to push himself back on Bucky, desperate for any kind of movement.  “Just warning you that I might not last too long.”

            Bucky laughed as he continued his motions.  “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

            Steve rolled his eyes, but didn’t say anything he was just relieved that Bucky was moving again.

            “It’s all right, doll.  I probably won’t be at this too long either.”

            Steve rested his arms on Bucky’s neck as Bucky went back to work pumping in and out of Steve.  He rested his forehead against Steve’s and locked eyes with him as he snapped his hips forward, causing Steve to shudder.  “Buck!”

            Bucky chuckled at that as he began kissing Steve’s neck again.  Steve let one of his hands fall from Bucky’s neck and made its way to his own cock, stroking it.  He was painfully hard and needed release.

            Bucky must’ve sensed this because he let out a low laugh.  “It’s all right, baby. You can finish if you need to.”

            Steve nodded as he making stroking himself in ernest.  His head was thrown back and he closed his eyes and focused on the sensation of Bucky and his own hand.  He came as Bucky rolled his hip up against his prostate, causing Steve to see stars.

            Bucky laughed as he picked up the pace.  His thrusts were harder and quicker. He must’ve been pretty close.  He rested his forehead against Steve’s again and looked him dead in the eyes as he emptied himself inside of him.  

           They stayed like that for a moment before Bucky cautiously pulled out of him.  “Talk to me, doll. How are you feeling?”

            “Amazing,” Steve said honestly.  “You?”

            “Likewise.”  Bucky grinned as he rolled over so that he was lying next to Steve.  He kissed Steve’s lips sweetly.

            Bucky went to stand up and Steve sat up abruptly.  “You don’t have to leave.”

            “I’m not going anywhere, doll,” Bucky said as he leaned down and kissed Steve chastely.  “Just going to put my pants back on.”

            Steve blushed.  “Sorry.”

            “Don’t apologize.  I’m staying right here.”

            Their nights were like that a lot for the following months.  They’d go to the fair--it was no longer the limited Stark Expo, but the Stark Spectacular.  After work, they would come home, have a few drinks, and sex would typically follow. That was until the fall.

            There were less and less attendees at the fair.  This was not unnoticed by anyone. There were far less people, which meant they were all bringing in far less money.  Stark tried everything to get more people in. He rented out space so that they were indoors when it got chilly. He paid for advertising on the radio and billboards.  He even tried to cut ticket prices and yet, no one was coming.

            Bucky and Steve were sitting at the apartment.  It had been another disappointing night. “Maybe I can pick up a second job,” Bucky suggested.  

            Steve shook his head.  “You can’t. I don’t want you hurting yourself.  I can find something.”

            “Like what?” Bucky asked.  “At least the bosses won’t know about my lame arm until I drop something.”

            Steve shook his head.  “I’ll go talk to Stark.”

            “About what?  He’s been doing everything under the sun to try and get attendees.  Nothing’s working,” Bucky said as he put his head in his hands.

            “Stark mentioned something to me when he first hired me,” Steve said.  “He said that he was working on something that could make someone… different.”

            “Different how?”  Bucky asked, he didn’t look thrilled with the idea.

            Steve shrugged.  “Stronger I guess.”

            “So you want to go be… experimented on or something?” Bucky gawked at him.

            “I’m not really seeing any other options here, Buck,” Steve said honestly.  “We’re barely making rent and we’re both bringing in our own incomes. We’ve got to do something.”

            Bucky shook his head.  “We’ll figure something else out.”

            “Bucky--”

            “It’s a bad idea, Steve,” Bucky said sternly.  “I don’t like it.”

            Steve frowned.  He disagreed, but it was clear that Bucky didn’t want to discuss it.  He dropped it.

            The next few weeks were even worse.  There were only a handful of people coming to the spectacular and there was no way that they were going to make the rent at that rate.  Enough was enough. Steve had to do something.

            It was Thursday morning.  Bucky was still asleep, and Steve snuck out.  He snuck out of the apartment and went down to the building where he first interviewed with Howard.  

           Steve walked into Howard’s office.  He was on the phone. “I’m telling you, Colonel!  The trips would get a kick out of seeing my team. Their acts are like nothing on this planet--I understand--Of course--please keep us in mind in the future.”

            Howard hung up the phone and looked up at Steve.  “Rogers!” He said enthusiastically. “What a nice surprise!  What can I do for you?”

            “That program that you mentioned to me when this all started… is that still an option?” Steve asked.

            Howard froze, as if he couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  “I thought you weren’t interested in that.”

            “Desperate times,” Steve said.

            Howard nodded.  “Yeah, that’s still on the table.”

            “Is the bonus?” Steve asked hesitantly.  They needed money and they needed it fast.

            “Sure!” Howard said avidly.  “$450, right now.”

            This was the right move for him and Bucky.  “Let’s do it.”

            “Right now?” Howard asked, surprised.

            “Before I change my mind,” Steve said honestly.  This could work. Howard could sell the hell out of a new attraction, especially if he showed the before pictures of Steve.

            “Come with me,” Howard said as he stood up.  They briskly walked through the hall. Howard led him to the stairwell.  Steve followed behind him as they made their way to the basement.

            There was a machine there.  It was unlike anything that Steve had ever seen before.  It was large and took up most of the room. Howard walked over to it and opened it up.  There was room for a person to fit inside… a small person. No wonder Howard had jumped at the opportunity.  Steve might have been the only person who could fit inside the machine.

            “Should I get inside?” Steve asked hesitantly.

            “Yes, Rogers.”  Howard sighed. “You need to get inside.”

            Steve slid into the machine and looked around.  This was a terrible idea, but it was the only option he could see.  This would be good for both of them. It had to work.

            Howard closed him inside the machine and Steve immediately regretted his decision.  This was worse than being stuck inside of the coffin. He couldn’t open it either. He was fucked.

            The machine began making a loud clanking noise and Steve wanted to take the decision back.  Bucky was right. This wasn’t a good idea at all. Steve saw a flash of light before he became unconscious.

            When he woke up, he wasn’t sure where he was.  He heard yelling. Steve sat up and walked into the hall.  Bucky was there and he was fighting with Howard.

            “I don’t care if he agreed to it, Stark!  You’re the one running around and experimenting on people!” Bucky yelled.

            “Buck,” Steve croaked.  “It’s okay.”

            Bucky’s head snapped to him.  “Stevie--”

            “I’m fine,” Steve said.  “It didn’t work.”

            Bucky stared at him.  “Have you looked in the mirror, doll?”

            Steve’s brow furrowed.  “What are you talking about?”

            “Steve,” Bucky said calmly.  “Come here.”

            Steve walked closer to Bucky.  Something was different, but he wasn’t quite sure what.  Then it clicked. He and Bucky were the same height.

            Steve glanced down at himself.  He was was huge. Not just in height, but his arms, legs, chest had muscles that Steve didn’t even know existed.  “Holy shit.”

            Bucky nodded.  “It worked, doll.”

            Steve looked back to Bucky.  “Are you mad at me?”

            “Steve, I’m pissed!  I can’t believe that you would put yourself in danger like that,” Bucky said, shaking his head.

            Steve looked down.  “I mean about the new body.”

            Bucky looked at him confused.  “What are you talking about, Steve?”

            “Are you mad that I’m--do you not--do you still--” Steve couldn’t phrase it right.  

            Bucky understood though.  He walked over to Steve and kissed him gently.  “I love _you_ , Steve.  I don’t care if you’re 5’4” or 2’1”.  I don’t care that you look different, doll.  I care that you were reckless and irresponsible!  I care that you’d rather get experimented on than try and look for other solutions.”

            “I’m sorry,” Steve said honestly.  “But this is gonna work, Buck. Howard can sell this.  We won’t have to get any other jobs or anything. I can do this.”

            Bucky frowned.  After a moment he nodded. “Fine.  We try this for a month. After that, we go and find something else.  No arguments. If this doesn’t work, we’re out of here.”

            “Deal,” Steve said.  He turned to Howard. “I think we’re going to need to change my act, Howard.”

            “I’ve given that some thought,” Howard said.  “With the war going on, the country is going nuts for patriotism. ‘Captain America!  The strongest man to walk the Earth!’ Can’t you just see it, Steve? We dress you up in a red, white, and blue unitard and you lift as many weights as you can carry.  People will go nuts for it!”

            Steve gave a small smile.  “I have to admit. It has a nice ring to it.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to my beta Anne! She was absolutely incredible! This fic would not have been completed if it weren't for her! Also the incredible art by kath-ballantyne can be found [here](https://i.imgur.com/YVLaLWL.jpg) and [Here](https://i.imgur.com/LApLHnd.jpg)


End file.
